Miranda Jameson (Leslie Horan)
Miranda Jameson is a fictional character on the ABC Daytime, soap opera General Hospital. She was portrayed by Leslie Horan from 1996 to 1997. Storylines Miranda is not brought up on General Hospital until the day of Jasper Jacks and Brenda Barrett's wedding redo at the Quartermaine mansion. Sonny Corinthos pestered Mac Scorpio -- who had a deep dislike for Jax- for information about Jax. He travelled to Australia and then the Philippines and brought her to Port Charles. It is then told that Miranda is Jax's first wife- presumed dead in an explosion. Miranda is revealed to have a different look to her- she had worked with John Jacks and Jerry Jacks to keep the information from Jax. It is said because she didn't want Jax to put up with how bad she looked after the explosion. Her legs have been repaired- at an airport scene- she reveals she consistently sets off the metal detectors due to the pins in her legs. It was never mentioned to Jax that she was alive, and she apparently moved to the Philippines. When Mac sees her at the wedding, he is currently dating Katherine Bell. Their relationship at this point is slighty rocky. He is also dealing with the fact that his best friend- Kevin Collins- has been stalking his friend and ex-fiancee Felicia Jones. He immediately recognizes her, and the two have a sweet reunion. He takes her to the hospital- John Jacks had a heart attack- and then invites her to stay at his home. At his home, he reveals the truth about the explosion. He was the one who set it- apparently he needed money (the reason is never explained) and did not know she was there at the time. Once he found out, he set out on a death wish- he was planning on blowing himself up on the ELQ Tracy and instead survived. He remade his life, but never got over the guilt of killing Miranda. Miranda forgives him and stays on at Mac's house. Miranda describes her meeting Jax was "love at first sight meeting and wedding" when they were both 19. There are love letters from Jax to Miranda- apparently one of the few things she kept of their relationship. When she meets Felicia- at a gym, she describes how she met Mac- apparently she needed protection, and Mac played the role of the fake husband. She jokingly refers to him as her "First Husband" Miranda still wants Jax back, but sees Brenda as someone in her way. She gets Sonny to take her to the airport and leaves Port Charles. She apparently flies to Australia for Jax finds her there. Of all things, Jax brings her back to Port Charles to get the divorce. Meanwhile, Katherine has been shot and Mac is devastated because he's been ignoring her in favor of Miranda. Miranda arrives at the hospital and comforts Katherine- sort of a sympathy type been there, done that. She also lets Katherine know that she's lucky to have Mac by her side. It unnerves her when she finds out Katherine was shot on Cassadine Island. At Katherine's insistence, the two go to Felicia's new years party. Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Claire Labine Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:1990s